1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a computer system and more particularly, to a computer system equipped with a pressure sensor and a controlling method for a hard disk.
2. Description of Related Art
With the development of technology, mobile apparatuses tend toward being thinner and lighter. Taking notebook computers for example, users commonly prefer products with small thicknesses and light weights. However, when a notebook computer (NB) becomes thinner and lighter, it represents that elements in the NB are closer to each other and a case of the NB may be probably thinner. Accordingly, when the NB is subjected to a force from the external, it would lead some elements therein to damages. For instance, if the NB is equipped with a hard disk having a head and a platter, then the platter may be scratched by the head when the hard disk is pressed by the external force. Therefore, how to prevent the hard disk of the NB from being damaged due to the external force is an important issue concerned by technicians of the field.